A Murder of Crows
}} A Murder of Crows is a case featured in Criminal Case as the nineteenth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred forty-first case overall. It takes place in the Midwest. Plot Luke and the player went to the amusement park Aquamarine City in Kansas to investigate the witch's enigma, only to find amusement park entertainer Norm White tied to a nearby tree and pecked to death by crows. Mid-investigation, the team decided to check out the castle ride in Aquamarine City after seeing a colorful display there. Later, they caught young girl Dolly Hale trying to leave Kansas. The team then found enough evidence to arrest amusement park owner Frankie Sparkles for the murder. Frankie said that he got very mad when Norm turned in his resignation papers. Determined to have nobody leave his employ, Frankie invited Norm out for drinks then tied him up to a tree. He then spilled some violence elixir near Norm and let the crows drink it and peck Norm to death. They then handed Frankie to the cops. Post-trial, the witch Belinda asked Felix to give her her crystal ball so she could help them locate the missing children. After finding, verifying, and returning her crystal ball, the team discovered through Belinda's scrying that the children were kidnapped by witches who intended to eat them on Walpurgis Night, the witches' most holy sabbath. While she would not be informed of the location of Walpurgis Night until the day itself, Belinda promised to help the team rescue the children, giving them her crystal ball for easy contact. Meanwhile, Luke and the player found Dolly's dog Tutu frothing at the mouth. After Priya determined that he was poisoned by Vixenglove berries, Felix suggested that he be injected with vampire blood as an antidote. Luke and the player then gave Tutu to Fabien de la Mort who readily agreed to save Tutu's life. They then returned Tutu to Dolly, warning her of the vampiric side effects of the procedure. Shortly after, Agnes Leek's compass glowed again. After all the events, the compass needle pointed to Aquamarine City, where Luke and the player found Agnes' letter to the team, explaining that they had passed her test. She then said they would convene again after Walpurgis Night to impart to them the mind protection spell. The team then prepared to leave on Belinda's signal. Summary Victim *'Norm White' (pecked to death by crows) Murder Weapon *'Crows' Killer *'Frankie Sparkles' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses elixirs. *The killer eats Munchkins candy. *The killer knows Over the Rainbow. *The killer has a mustache. *The killer wears red glitter. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yellow Brick Road. (Clues: Torn Up Ticket, Wooden Sign, Victim's Body) *Examine Wooden Sign. (Result: Text; New Suspect: Mackenzie Herring) *Talk to the Scarecrow about the victim. (Prerequisite: Text unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park Entrance) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (4/5) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the phrase "a murder of crows", which is used to refer to a group of crows. *This case has many references to the 1939 American musical fantasy film The Wizard of Oz, which was adapted from American author L. Frank Baum's 1900 children's fantasy novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: **The victim, Norm White, is a reference to the Cowardly Lion, a character in the film. **Dolly Hale is a reference to Dorothy Gale, the protagonist of the film. **Tutu, Dolly's pet dog, is a reference to Toto, Dorothy's dog. **Mackenzie Herring is a reference to the Scarecrow, another character in the film. **Martin Fuller, whose alias is Tin Man, is a reference to Tin Woodman, another character in the film. **Belinda is a reference to Glinda, another character in the film. **Frankie Sparkles is a reference to the Wizard of Oz. *The cover photo of the first chapter is a reference to Walt Disney's Castle, which was featured in several of its movies' opening scenes. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Midwest